civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
G. A. R. Memorial Junior Senior High School
G.A.R. Memorial Junior/Senior High School (commonly known throughout the area simply as 'G.A.R.') is located on 250 South Grant Street, in Wilkes-Barre, located in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania, United States with a ZIP code of 18702. G.A.R. is both a junior and senior public high school, offering education to about 1000 students in grades 7-12. Part of the Wilkes-Barre Area School District, G.A.R. has three full-time administrators and 65 full-time educators. The student to teacher ratio is approximately 15 students per teacher. About 87% of G.A.R. graduates go on to further their education at a post-secondary institution. It was named for the Grand Army of the Republic.G A R Memorial Junior Senior High School - Wilkes-barre, Pennsylvania/PA - Public School Profile. Awards In December 2007, G.A.R. received a 'bronze' placing in the U.S. News & World Report’s 2008 “Best High Schools” list, which is given to schools that exceed expectations for less-advantaged students.Magazine names GAR, Meyers in "Best High Schools" list Academic courses G.A.R. offers the following courses: Sciences * Biology I (9+) * Biology II (11+) * Chemistry I (10+) * Chemistry II (11+) * Earth and Space Sciences (9+) * General Science (7&8) * Physics I (11+) * Physics II† (12+) (†)Available only through distance learning English Each grade level has an English course available in General, College Prep, and Advanced. Selection for these classes relies on previous grades, teacher recommendations, or both. Languages * French (9+) * German (9+) * Spanish (9+) Social studies * General History I (7+) * General History II (8+) * Law (11+) * Psychology (11+) * U.S. Cultures I (9+) * U.S. Cultures II (10+) Social studies offers AP classes. Computer literacy * Computer Applications (10+) * Computer Science (10+) Photography/art * Art (11+) * Photo and Film (12+) Athletics Sports are available to the entire student body, and there are no cuts on any teams. Boys' Sports Fall * Football * Golf * Soccer Winter * Basketball * Wrestling Spring * Baseball * Tennis * Track & Field Girls' Sports Fall * Field Hockey * Tennis * Volleyball Winter * Basketball Spring * Soccer * Softball * Track & Field Other teams *Cheerleading Extracurricular activities/clubs * Chess Club * Computer Science Club * Drama Club * FBLA * German Club * Honor Roll: Honors, High Honors, Highest Honors * Key Club * National Honor Society * Poetry Club * SADD (Students Against Drunk Driving) * School Newspaper * Ski Club * Stage Crew * Student Council * Watershed Forum * Year Book Club Musical groups * Band * Orchestra * GARChoir (Chorus) * Small Group (Chorus) * Jr Chorus Notable alumni * David Bohm - Quantum physicist who was involved in the Manhattan Project. * Mark James Klepaski- Bass player for the rock band Breaking Benjamin. * Larry Koretz- Former Overseas Basketball Player * Greg Skrepenak- Former NFL player, former Luzerne County Commissioner * Bob Sura- NBA player who last played for the Houston Rockets External links References Category:Middle schools in Pennsylvania Category:High schools in Pennsylvania Category:Luzerne County, Pennsylvania Category:Grand Army of the Republic